Dark Obsession
by arcane2
Summary: His third year at Hogwarts and a complete outsider, young Severus finds comfort in the arms of a full-grown vampire, Nicholas Locke. Will he eventually get more than he bargained for?


Dark Obsession Arcane  
  
Summary: His third year at Hogwarts and a complete outsider, young Severus finds comfort in the arms of a full-grown vampire, Nicholas Locke. Will he eventually get more than he bargained for?  
  
Of course, all characters (with the exception of Nicholas) belong to the awe-inspiring J.K. Rolwing.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
There, in the far left corner of the History of Magic classroom, cloaked in a dull yellow light radiating from the flickering candles, sat a young Severus Snape, slumped lifelessly in his chair. If it weren't for the occasional melodramatic sigh, he could've easily passed for someone in a deep coma.  
  
"Someone didn't get any sleep last night." An annoying nasal sounding voice pierced Severus's thoughts. He inwardly groaned and turned his head ever so slightly to glance at the girl seated to the left of him. A fat Hufflepuff named Danielle Rubin, her fat red face grinning cheerfully. Severus sighed and pulled himself into a semi-seated position, ignoring the monotone droll of Professor Binns, rambling about the Goblin Revolt of 78. He cursed himself once more for coming to class late the day Binns was assigning seats.  
  
"Its this blasted class!" He said somewhat louder than intended. "I swear, Binns could put a Cornish Pixie on an ebullience potion to sleep."  
  
Danielle giggled obnoxiously before returning her attention back to her nails. Severus sighed; he highly doubted whether or not she even knew what an ebullience potion was, or even a pixie for that matter. Resting his face in his hands, Severs tried desperately to block out the surrounding noise.  
  
Normally he was a very good student, always paying attention and taking notes. However, for the past week Severus had found himself suffering form sever insomnia. When he finally managed to fall asleep he would be suddenly shocked awake by horrifying nightmares, all of which he would forget the instant he opened his eyes. One night he got so desperate as to count the deep throated snores sounding form the bed beside him where the thickheaded Crabb slept peacefully. He reached 1,700 before realizing how pointless counting snores actually was.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the class finally ended. Severus was among the first to near sprint out the door of the stuffy history class. He was trying desperately to avoid Lucius, who would no doubt bully him into doing his homework.  
  
Severus took off like a shot down the hall when he saw the blond boy emerge from the room, accompanied by his two cronies. He decided to take refuge in the library.  
  
Seating himself at a table in the far corner, shielded by an enormous bookcase, he allowed his head to hit the desk. He didn't want to risk going back to the dorms, and possibly running into Malfoy or someone equally worse. He didn't dislike Lucius, not entirely; he was at least capable of holding up a semi-intelligent conversation. Severus however was always the independent type and much preferred his own thoughts to the company of others. Especially when those others include a rich snot and two Neanderthals.  
  
He slowly began to drift into a near sleep state, only half listening to the snippets of conversation that managed to drift over to him.  
  
"-And Professor McGonagall was like 'I don't care who started it, 10 points from Ravenclaw which is so not fair-"  
  
"-I can't believe I added the frog legs before the snails-"  
  
"-Gryffindor only needs to win one more match, the cup is defiantly ours-"  
  
As he began to fall into a deeper state of relaxation, a strange image flashed across his mind. Severus found him self staring awe-struck at a beautiful man, clad in elegant blue velvet. He had long, shimmering golden hair that bounded down his shoulders and flawless white skin. He waved pleasantly at Severus before disappearing as quickly as the image had come.  
  
Severus sat back up, his forehead red from where he had been resting it.  
  
"Where did that come from?" He mumbled to himself quietly, running a hand through his raven black hair.  
  
"Where did what come from?" An all to familiar voice asked. Snape snapped his head up and locked eyes with the young boy seated across the table from him. "I hope I didn't startle you Severus, I thought you were asleep." Remus Lupin confessed, smiling pleasantly. Severus narrowed his eyes but said nothing in return. He loathed Remus Lupin. Well perhaps not him personally, more the company he associated himself with.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I sit here. It was the only availed table. Charms class was canceled so we're supposed to work on our class work in the library-" Remus began to explain, holding up a sheet of parchment.  
  
Severus stood up abruptly and brushed himself off before lifting his pack onto the table and hooking it around his shoulders.  
  
"I was just leaving." He said curtly before storming out of the library and leaving a bewildered Remus Lupin gazing after him.  
Well, I have no idea of where this is going. Please, please let me know what you think! I'm desperate for suggestions.  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
